


I Want Your Shuttlecock

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inanimate Objects, Anal Sex, Apparently birdies can have orgasm, Badminton, Badminton Birdies, Based on a fucked up gif, Because you stack birdies, Corking, Crack, Don't ask me why Tractor Angel is playing badminton, Gen, Haha I invented that, Non-consensual stacking, This could be considered anal sex?, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Yes I said stacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a badminton birdie. He does not enjoy the feeling of other birdies, such as Crowley and Alastair, ramming into him from behind when they are stacked up. One day, as he is being put away into his plastic shuttlecock, another birdie named Castiel that Dean has a crush on is added at the back, and Dean thinks he may have found love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your Shuttlecock

                                                                 

 

One day, Tractor Angel felt like playing badminton.

He took his racket and his shuttlecock full of birdies and walked over to the badminton courts, since they weren't that far from his farm. He contemplated taking his tractor, but he figured the cardio of a ninety second power walk would do him good.

When he got there, he took off the lid of the plastic shuttlecock, and took the top one out, which happened to be Dean. Dean happily smiled as Tractoriel practiced with him, because he liked being first... well, most of the time.

See, Dean didn't like being put away first, because he didn't like the feeling of every other birdie going in after him. It made him very uncomfortable, and with his luck, it was usually Crowley or Alastair that was put in behind him, never the attractive new birdie, Castiel.

Ever since Tractoriel added Castiel to the collection, Dean wanted so desperately to feel the other birdie's cork in his white plastic skirt. Whenever they were in the same shuttlecock, Dean would find himself blushing like mad, and would get teased by Crowley and Alastair for it.

But for now, he was free and happy and bouncing about on the racket. Soon, Tractoriel took out the others, and began to practice with two, and three, and it was becoming more and more fun... until the dreaded moment came. When the birdies were put away.

All four laid on the ground, waiting to be picked up, and Dean cursed silently when the farmer picked him up first. He was slotted into the shuttlecock, and he scowled.

Just then, he felt someone else being put in, and he looked back to see it was Crowley. _Son of a bitch_ , he thought. Okay, so at least it wasn't Alastair... but Crowley was still kind of rough.

The two birdies stared each other down as Crowley raced down the shuttlecock seemingly in slow motion, straight for Dean's plastic feather skirt. When Crowley finally slotted himself into Dean, Dean frowned at the feeling of his cork inside of him. It was very embarrassing. " _Hello, darling_ ," the deviant birdie grinned, and Dean huffed.

Next, Alastair slid down, at full force as usual, and that rammed Crowley further into Dean. Dean blushed, turning forward again. Now that the initial pain had subsided, it just felt odd, and Dean was bashful about it all. He did not like to be violated like this, as he was a very classy badminton birdie who did not enjoy just anyone corking him.

Just then, Dean saw Castiel coming down, and as the beautiful, pristine birdie hit Alastair from behind, it created a chain effect and Dean cried out in pleasure as Castiel's push gave him the most incredible, perfect feeling he had ever felt in his entire existence.

He saw sparkles in his vision, and felt chills all over.

"My apologies," Castiel mumbled from all the way back, and Dean felt the blush coming back.

"No... it's okay. Would you do it again sometime?"

"What's this?" Crowley laughed, "Dean's got a crush, has he?"

"Pathetic," Alastair added with a cruel scoff.

Castiel frowned at the two spiteful birdies in between him and Dean.

"It would be my pleasure to ram my cork into you from behind again, Dean."

Dean smiled for a second time that day as the shuttlecock was sealed and Tractoriel took them back to the farmstead until next day. He could tell their relationship was just beginning.

 


End file.
